In conventional television signal transmission systems, the television signal is transmitted as an uncompressed signal in which no periods are compressed, or as a signal compressed by horizontal scanning line or field units. However, this latter case requires relatively large equipment because all complete signals are compressed before transmission.
Thus, in conventional time axis compression signal transmission methods, the equipment required for transmission and reception is relatively large, making use of this method difficult by any broadcasters other than large-scale broadcasting stations.